Hyūga Clan
The is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.First Databook, page 215 All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Background While not much is known of the clan's background, they are considered to be one of, if not currently, the most powerful clan in Konohagakure. Their notoriety and prowess stretches far and wide, leading others to both praise and covet their abilities. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, a Kumo-nin noted that they had a hard time against them during a previous war.Naruto chapter 614, page 3 Main house.jpg|Members of the main house. Branch house.jpg|Members of the branch house. The clan is separated into two parts, the and the , a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a cursed seal upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' brain cells with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house.Naruto chapter 102 In the past, there have been several attempts on the part of Kumogakure to acquire the dōjutsu of this clan. This even culminated in the death of the would-be-thief: the Head Ninja of Kumogakure and the demands of Hiashi's corpse who had killed him according to the stipulations in the peace treaty that the two villages had signed. Ultimately, Hizashi was the one to sacrifice his life for the village and clan, sealing away his Byakugan as he died and avoiding war. This event would become known as the Hyūga Affair.Naruto chapter 103, pages 8-20 Abilities The Hyūga are renowned for possessing the highly coveted , a kekkei genkai feared for the great visual prowess that it grants its wielder. The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. In Part I, Neji Hyūga was able to see an area of 50 metres, but later he increases his visual range to at least 800 metres, while Hinata Hyūga's range in Part II stretches at least as far as 10 km. However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fog Battle Formation used by the Sound Four. The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, its flow, as well as the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail.Naruto chapter 79, page 12 Members of the clan are instructed in the use of the Gentle Fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's Chakra Pathway System and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of chakra. Due to training in this style, Hyūga clan members tend to have excellent chakra control. This is emphasised in techniques that utilise this chakra control, as well as the nuances of the Gentle Fist Art. Because of this, the Gentle Fist is regarded as Konoha's strongest taijutsu style. It is said that this clan possesses more than one kekkei genkai,Naruto chapter 78, page 13 one of which grants them the ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu in their body, allowing them to fully utilise chakra with attacks such as the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body techniques. In addition, the clan's techniques outside the basic Gentle Fist fighting style, like the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms etc., are only allowed to be taught to members of the main house. Neji Hyūga, however, has bypassed this restriction by learning them on his own through simple observation, furthering his reputation as a "genius" within the clan. Other Notable Clan Members * One member was shown during the initial part of Pain's invasion, he was a member of Konoha's barrier squad.Naruto chapter 419, page 7 * Another member was shown during the same invasion alongside Sakura. He uses his Byakugan to inform her of the development of the battle between Pain and Naruto as she was too far away to see.Naruto chapter 430, page 12 * A member of the clan also went along with Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka when they formed scouting parties. He used his Byakugan and saw Naruto ahead of them.Naruto chapter 443, page 14 * Another member was shown speaking with Team Samui shortly after they enter the village informing them of what had just happened. He later tells that the village will soon start to enforce security.Naruto chapter 451, page 13 * A member that accompanied Team Kakashi and Ibiki to retrieve Riichi shown during the Konoha History Arc. He uses his Byakugan to confirm that the hostage was the real Riichi.Naruto Shippūden episode 191 * During the Fourth Shinobi World War, a member was assigned to the First Division, he alerted Hiashi to the presence of his brother Hizashi amongst the resurrected shinobi.Naruto chapter 525, page 8 * Two members of the clan were seen on the Island Turtle. One was part of Naruto's guard detail,Naruto chapter 534, page 15 and the other was with the barrier team and alerted them to Naruto, and later B's approach. Naruto chapter 536, page 8 * During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, a Hyūga was seen alongside Hiruzen watching Minato and Kushina.Naruto chapter 504, page 12 * During the Fourth Shinobi World War, several other Hyūga stood alongside Hiashi and used the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm technique to deflect the Ten-Tails' attack.Naruto chapter 617, page 6 Trivia * means "towards the sun" or "place in the sun", and is the name of a city in the Miyazaki Prefecture in Japan. * The name "Eight Trigrams" is a reference to the Chinese martial art Baguazhang, a fighting style usually made up of circular movements, allowing the practitioner a wider range of motion and full use of momentum, without giving his or her opponent much of a chance for a direct strike. In Japan, it is known as Hakkeshō. * There were rumours that the Uchiha clan's Sharingan was descended from the Byakugan. * of Kirigakure has defeated a member of the Hyūga clan, took their Byakugan and transplanted into his own right eye socket.Naruto chapter 459, page 15 * In the anime, it was noted that the Hyūga also have elaborate training rituals such as the Senbon Sparring ritual where the trainee must spar roughly one thousand times in succession.Naruto: Shippūden episode 306 References